The Other Demon
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: After successfully defeating Bill, and saving Silver. Life for Dipper and Mabel goes on as normal. But they didn't kill him. Bill is still well alive, and ready to strike back. But when his chance to kidnap Dipper and Silver fails. He decides to only target one. Making his job easier, he targets the more vulnerable one. When everyone least expects it.(Sequel to Gravity Fall Demon)
1. Boredom

I sat on the stool, flipping through the pages of the book.

"Boring *flip* Seen it *flip" I said, finally closing the book, and resting my head on my arms. The back door swung open, and in walked Meadow. She hoped up, putting two paws on the counter.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" I yawned, "Just bored is all"

"Well, Mabel's passed out. Brine and Talon are out doing who knows what-"

"What about Dipper?" I asked.

"He's still recovering from last week, he's on the roof. I think it's best to leave him be" Meadow said. "I think you should sleep-"

"No!" I immediately responded. "Umm, I mean no thanks, I'm good"

"Alright then" Meadow said, walking back upstairs. I went to the coat rack, grabbed my black coat, and climbed up the ladder, to the roof. And as Meadow said, Dipper was there. I came over, and handed him the journal back, he took it, and I sat next to him.

"Meadow told me to leave you be, but-"

"You came up anyways because you were bored" He said.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Sorry"

"It's fine. I can't sleep either" Dipper said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Dreams. I've been having really bad ones lately" He said.

"Same here..." I said. We both looked at each other.

"Are the dreams about-"

"A black forest" We said in sync.

"Weird." I said.

"It isn't Brine, is it. Because he gave me nightmares" Dipper said.

"No. I guess it's just a coincidence" I said.

"I guess" He said, as the wind blew harder than usual.

"After you got chased in the dream, what happened?" I asked.

"I saw a flash of light. A blue pine tree, like the one on my hat, then I woke up" Dipper said.

"I saw a flash of light, but I saw a star. Like the one on my necklace" I said, holding it up.

"So our dreams, have some differences" Dipper said, as the wind once again blew harder. At that point I felt uncomfortable, and I stood up, and surprisingly Dipper did too.

"I have a bad feeling being out here. Wanna go inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to do the same" He said. We headed for the hatch, but it slammed closed. We shrugged, assuming it was the wind. I tried to open it. But it didn't open. We both tried but it was still stuck.

"What the heck" I said.

"It never gets stuck" Dipper said.

"That's because, someone's holding it down." A voice echoed. We turned around, and there floated this weird triangle guys with one eye, a hat and a cane highly similar to Bill's.

"I should've known!" Dipper yelled.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"It's Bill! He's in another form!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh." I said. "Wait, BILL!"

"You can't stop being stupid can you, pine tree" He said.

"For the last time, my name is Dipper, not pine tree!" Dipper yelled.

"Right, right" Bill said sarcastically.

"Why are you back, don't forget who defeated you last time!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah, right, you did" Bill said.

"So what'd you want now?" I asked.

"Maybe that's none of your business, north star" He said.

"North Star!? You got nicknames for everyone don't you!? Life's just one big game huh!?" I yelled.

"No need to get offensive." Bill laughed. "So I bet you wanna know why, I'm here huh?"

"No shit!" I yelled.

"Well, if you must know. I have important plans for you two. And to think, it would be hard to get you two alone together, where no one could stop me!" Bill said. "HA! What a synch."

"What plans" I demanded. I then pulled my phone from out of my pocket, but not completely. Then I pressed a button, quickly shoving it back.

"I'm mighty interested in you two. Especially because you're part of the wheel. And I do need two living things for it to work" Bill said.

"Wheel?" Dipper said. I grabbed his journal, and stopped at one page. There it was, Bill surrounded, by a circle of items. A pine tree, a shooting star, the north star, and a few other ones too.

"And surprise, surprise. To make the wheel work, I need to have to living things. Two of the six things that obtain the items. And lookie here, I got two." Bill said.

"I don't think so" I said. Then from the left, Brine, Talon. Meadow, and Mabel, came and like tackled him. They punched him, Talon and Meadow bit him a few times, then he vanished. Leaving us there. No longer alone.


	2. Dreams

Everyone settled down, then I followed Dipper and Mabel, to the attic. They put a small bed in the corner for me to use so I lied down on that. Meadow and Talon took guard duty, while everyone else slept. An hour later I turned over, noticing the Dipper wasn't asleep either.

"Can't sleep either?" I whispered.

"No" He replied sitting up. "Not after all that just happened and hour ago"

"I know." I said. "I mean, I'm fine and everything but something keeps bugging me, and I don't know what"

"Well we should get some sleep. We'll be fine" Dipper said, I nodded, turned over, and somehow fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, expecting to bed in bed, but I was actually in the woods. Everything was blank and grey.

"Ugh, not this dream again" I sighed. I heard the noise and I started running. I hated this dream, it was scary the first couple times, but now it was just boring. I would run from this random monster then run into a bright light. That was it.

But this time it was different. I had stopped, because the noise was silenced. I stood there confused on where this dream would go. But then a voice broke the silence.

_"Ready or not. Here I come" _It stated. That's when my vision was blurred and I woke up.

* * *

I sat up, then Dipper woke up and did the same.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah. The same thing again" Dipper said.

"Wait, was yours different?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Mine was" I said.

"I guess mine was different, it ended earlier than usual" Dipper said. I shrugged, and got up from bed.

The day went as normally as it could've. I ignored the dream I had last night, and played all day like it never happened. I ignored it easily.

Until that night.

* * *

I once again woke up in the black and gray woods. The roaring sound of the beast never hit my ears. I was forced to walk through the silent woods.

Something cold grabbed my shoulders and the silence in the woods was once again split.

_"Ready or not. Here I come"_

The cold hand touched my forehead and I blacked out

* * *

I woke up, and Dipper did too.

"I didn't have the dream last night" Dipper said. "Did you"

"I did" I said. "It got shorter"

"Oh that's good" Dipper said.

"But the content was more terrifying then last night."


	3. Let Them Know

"You need to tell someone about this!" Dipper exclaimed.

"No! The last time I did that. Talon and Meadow were by my side 24/7 and I couldn't sleep!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked, walking into the room with Brine, Talon, and Meadow.

"Nothing, we're perfectly fine!" I said.

"I'm fine, but you're not!" Dipper yelled.

"What's wrong with Silver?" Talon asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"No you're not! Those dreams are only gonna get worse if you ignore them!" Dipper yelled.

"What dreams?" Brine asked.

"I've just been having weird dreams lately, big whoop" I said.

"These dreams could be connected to Bill you idiot!" Dipper yelled.

"Then why aren't you having them. He was going to kidnap both of us!" I yelled. Dipper then stood in silence. "Thank you."

"I know you don't what to do this, but-" Brine started to say.

"Please, no not again!" I yelled.

"Just give it two more nights. If they continue to get worse, then we start 24/7 guarding" Talon said.

"Fine" Brine agreed.

* * *

**(Outside the Window)**

_"Only two nights?" I laughed. "That's all the time I need."_

_Then I disappeared, to make plans for tonight._


	4. Little North Star

I hoped into bed that night, and pulled up the covers.

"Silver?" Dipper said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sorry for earlier" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I feel bad for calling you an idiot" Dipper said.

"It's fine" I said. The I turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the black and grey forest once again. I sighed, walking along the gray road. I didn't understand any of this. It was all stupid. I continued walking, then I once again stopped. Cold hands once again, touched my shoulders.

But this time, I could feel hot breath up against my neck. Which made a shiver go down my spine.

But the voice that broke the silence was much more, eerie and cold.

_"Ready or not, little north star. I'm coming for you"_

* * *

I bolted awake, panting like I had just run a mile. Sweat dripped from my forehead. Dipper and Mabel woke up, and turned the lamp on.

"Are you sweating?" Mabel asked. But I didn't answer. Dipper sat in silence, he knew why I was sweating. It was the dream again. He came over, and sat next to me.

"What on earth happened" He whispered.

"It was so much worse" I said, putting my head on my hands.

"Did it say something?" Dipper asked. I nodded, "What?"

"Ready or not, little north star. I'm coming for you" I repeated.


	5. Snow

Dipper sat in silence. He didn't know what to say.

"What are you going to do?" He quietly asked.

"I, just don't know" I said. "I don't"

"Are you going to tell, Talon and them" Dipper asked.

"I don't know Dipper. I'm just in shock right now, I'm too scared to do anything" I said. "The way he said it. It's just something I'll never forget" Dipper nodded.

"I'll leave you be" He said, getting up, he got Mabel, and brought her out as well. So there, I sat, all alone.

I went over to the window, and opened it. A cold burst of air entered the room. I grabbed a soft blanket from my bed, and used it to cover my shoulders to my feet, as I went over and sat on the window sill. I breathed in the cold air, and it felt amazing. The snow slowly fell onto the ground creating a fresh layer of snow. Most kids in this town stayed indoors when it snowed. But I would go outside if I wasn't scared too.

I jumped off the window sill after staring at the snow for a few hours. I think I took a small nap but, whatever.

Dusk was approaching, so I got into bed early. I got under the heavy blankets, and was extremely comfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" A voice asked, it sounded familiar, so I nodded. "Such a shame you wont be that way for long"

I turned around so I was laying on my back, and then sat up. And there he floated, back in his human form. A surge of fear ran through me, but quickly vanished.

"What the-" He said. "How did your fear disappear that quickly?" I gave a simple shrug.

"Guess I've seen you so many times, you've become boring" I said.

"You pathetic kid! That's not how it works." Bill said.

"Well then how does it?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, you wont know" He said.

That's when he floated over me and tapped my forehead. And I passed out.


	6. Shooting Star and Pine Tree

My vision slowly blurred to darkness. Then it suddenly got colder in the room. The air from the window, blew in constantly leaving me, shivering, about to freeze to death.

***Dipper***

I sat on the stool. Resting my head on my arms.

"You alright?" Meadow asked, walking over with Mabel and Talon. I just shrugged.

"You want some Mabel Juice?" Mabel asked, holding up the pitcher with plastic dinosaurs and other liquids.

"I'm good" I replied.

"You wanna go bounce on the beds?" She asked. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Maybe..." I said. Then Mabel grabbed my head and literally dragged me upstairs.

***Bill***

"Done, and done" I said, brushing myself off. "Come to think of it. The whole task wasn't that difficult" I laughed to myself, then went and tapped the kid's necklace. She immediately lifted up into the air, showing high levels of pain. I laughed once again.

"My powers not meant to be used to mortals. But whatever, as long as I win everything goes well" I thought. That's when the door flew open. And I heard laughter quickly fade to silence.

"Wonderful timing" I said.

"Bill, let her go!" Pine tree yelled.

"Sorry, pine tree. But I got plans" I said.

"What plans" Shooting star demanded.

"Now, now. Shooting star that's none of your concern" I smirked. They both loudly growled at me. "What are you going to do about it, huh? This isn't all in someone's mind now. It's the real world, where you have no power over me"

"But we know someone who does!" Pine tree yelled.

"Oh, that guy. HA, I chained him up in less then 10 seconds" I laughed.

"But he's gotten stronger now!" Shooting star yelled.

"I'll believe it, when I see it. Now I must be going" I said, creating a triangular portal behind me.

"Have fun!"

And that's when I flew in, and the portal vanished with me.


	7. Hope

***Dipper***

"How could we let this happen!?" Meadow yelled.

"I shouldn't of given her more time!" Talon yelled.

"Well, I was trying to tell you that, but no! Give her more time! Give her more time!" I said, mocking Talon. He ignored my mockery, then getting back to business,

"The book!" Mabel yelled. "Maybe, we can find our where they went!"

I then immediately opened the book, flipping through the pages, until I reached one the author had written about Bill.

"Nothing" I said,

"Wait!" Mabel yelled, running to the nightstand, and picking up the neon light. She tossed it to me, and I checked for any invisible ink.

"Well" Meadow said, excitingly. But I just walked over, and sat on my bed.

"Nothing, not even a spot of ink" I sighed, putting my hands on my face. "We know nothing"

Then Brine walked in the room,

"What's going on?" He asked. "Where's-"

"Gone" I said.

"What happened! Where'd she go, who took her!" Brine panicked.

"Bill took her, as soon as we walked in. We have no idea where he took Silver" I said. "We have nothing to help us get her back"

"We have something, but it's not the best" Meadow said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hope. We have to hope that Bill won't hurt her. It's not much but it's all we got"

Meadow was right, it was all we got

Hope.


	8. The Incident

***Silver***

I woke up, silence filled the room. Until Bills laughter suddenly filled the air.

"AHHAHA!" He laughed. Then he turned over to me. "Wow, North Star you're 'friends' are halarious!"

"How would you know?" I said, getting up from the bed I was in, crossing my arms. He shut off the screen he was looking at.

"Why must you ruin my fun?" Bill asked. I just rolled my eyes,

"As long as your holding me captive I will" I said, with a smart remark.

"You're gonna be fun" He smiled. I once again crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Hey" Bill said, floating over to me. "At least you got free roam all over the building. Unlike some other prisoners"

"So now I'm a prisoner" I said smartly.

"Captive, prisoner, all the same thing" Bill said.

"There actually not" I corrected him.

"Well you got your own little room here." Bill stated, ignoring my correction.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I asked.

"A while." He said.

"Ugh, they better get here soon" I thought.

"What? Pine tree, and shooting star? Ha! They don't even know where this place is. They'll never find you" Bill laughed. I fell back into the bed, and sighed.

"Whatever..." I said.

"Fine then." Bill said, flying to the door and opening it, "Sweet dreams, north star" He smirked, flying out the door, and shutting the door behind him.

I fell asleep about five minutes, later and woke up late the next night. I jumped off the bed, and my feet landed on the cold floor, I could feel through my shoes. I walked over to the door, and grabbed the knob.

"_At least you got free roam all over the building_" Bill's words echoed in my head. I shrugged and opened the door. I walked down a hallway, passing a door the was slightly cracked open. I peeked in, and there, Bill was asleep. Then I knew I had to be quiet, I slowly walked down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

I reached the bottom step, and made a left. I walked into a kitchen area, and a door was wide open. I honestly didn't know if it was a test or not. But it was really cold, so I decided to go close it. I didn't even walked 10 feet, when I flew back, ramming into something. It felt like a person, but before I knew it, claws were digging into my chest. I gritted my teeth, and struggled in pain.

"You thought you could really run away?" Bill taunted.

"But you said-"

"I said, you had free roam around the house, you idiot. I never said you could leave" He said. "What, you miss your family, huh? Do your parents miss you?"

"But-" I said, releasing his grasp, and pushing him off, as he landed on the floor. "If you even paid attention to what I was trying to do, you wouldn't have done that!" I screamed at him as tears streamed out of my eyes, sprinting away up the stairs, into the room, and slamming the door, and locking it.

***Bill***

"What just happened?" I thought. I was sitting on the ground, just pushed, and yelled at. It just felt...strange. I slowly pushed myself up. I looked over and noticed the door was slightly more closed then it originally was.

"She was only trying to close it..." I said aloud. I flew up the stairs and landed by the door. I heard her crying and decided to listen in.

"Why..." She said, sniffling every few seconds. "First mom and dad die, and now this?!" Then she continued to cry. I went over to the wall, and leaned on it, slowly falling to the floor.

"What have I done..." I said. "I mean, why am I caring about this."

"She means, nothing!" I whispered to myself.

"Or does she?"


	9. The Thoughts

***Silver***

I got up from the bed after crying for like what, an hour maybe, I really didn't know. I paced back and forth between the two beds.

"First my parents, now this?!" I said, "What's next death!?"

"Actually, I would prefer that over all the other options" I said aloud. "I could go see those dinosaurs, or maybe jump into the lake"

"I could make a list on ways to kill myself" I said. That's when the door flew open,

"Jeez kid, what's your problem?" Bill said, flying in.

"Where you listening to me?" I asked,

"No." Bill said.

"Perhaps you wanted to tell me something?" I asked.

"What are you gettin at kid?" Bill asked.

"Umm, nothing" I said.

"Wait a minute-"

"No."

"Do you want me to-"

"No that's not-"

"Apologize?"

"Uhhhhh" I said, fading to silence.

"You're funny north star" Bill said.

"Course I am" I said, crossing my arms, looking the other way.

"Listen kid, I know everything, but I guess your history, wasn't included in the mix" Bill said.

"Mm-hm" I said.

"So I guess talking about your parents, was a bad idea" Bill said.

"What are you gettin at Mr. Bow Tie" I asked, still facing the other way.

"I guess I'm-"

"Say it"

"I'm-"

"Say it!"

"S-Sorry!" Bill finally managed to say.

"Thank you." I said, unfolding my arms. Walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

"Now I don't know anything about you-" Bill said, flying over to me. "So, fill me in"

"Why are you being so, nice all the sudden?" I asked.

"I have my reasons, but you're going to explain first. After all, you're gonna be here for a while" Bill said.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But I might as well"


	10. Slumber

"My parents died in a fire" I said.

"How does that work?" Bill asked. I simply shrugged,

"Our town was in flames, I ran away, and when I came back. Everyone said they died" I said, putting my head on my hands. A tear ran down my face, then Bill flew over and wiped it away. I looked at him and he smiled. But then his eyes shifted over to the window, then he took his hand off my face.

"You should get some sleep kid" He said. Flying over to the door he opened it, "Sweet dreams, north star" he smiled. Then he flew out and closed the door.

I sat on the bed, and realized something. When he smiled at me, I felt so much more, what was the word. Comfortable with him now. I mean, I hated being here, and how he kidnapped me and scared me. But now, the way je acted towards me changed.

I fell back on the bed and thought, maybe this won't be so bad after all. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

But when I woke up the sky was really dark. I looked at the clock next to the bed and it read 12:00. I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed. I opened the door and walked down the hall, down the stairs. I made a right at the stairs this time, and I walked into a room, one Bill was actually in. He sat on a recliner, not pulled back though.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I just woke up" I said, rubbing my eyes again. Bill put his hand on the other side of the chair, and I walked over and sat next to him.

"Did you just wake up? He asked, looking out the window.

"Mm-hm" I replied.

"Well now you're awake, I wanted to talk to you" Bill said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You think you're alone don't you. Like with your, parents" Bill said.

"Most of the time, why?" I asked.

"You're not" He replied. An that's where the conversation ended, and when I yawned. I put my head on his shoulder, but he didn't respond. I yawned again, and closed my eyes.

About five minutes later, I was picked up. I was brought upstairs, I was set in bed, and tucked in. I felt a cold hand tuck my hair behind my ear, then I passed out.


	11. Prove It

***Bill***

I tucked her hair behind her ear, as she quickly fell asleep. I smiled, then leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind me. As soon as I got out, I let out a long sigh, sliding to the floor.

"What to do, what to do?" I thought aloud. I tapped my chin, thinking of an answer. Then a slight smirk appeared on my face. "Why not pay little pine tree a visit?"

***Dipper***

I climbed up the ladder, and onto the roof. I quietly sat there, just looking at the sky. Then Mabel came up as well, and sat next to me.

"You doing alright?" She asked. I shrugged, holding my knees. "Dipper, everything's going to be fine"

"What if it doesn't end up the way we want it too." I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"What if he-"

"Kills her?" a voice echoed. Mabel grabbed my hand, and we looked around. A shape floated up from the ground to us. The light glowed for a few seconds, then bursted, and everything stopped, turning black and white. An there he stood. Or flew, I really didn't care.

"Long time, no see pine tree" Bill smirked.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit. I've been quite bored lately." Bill yawned.

"DID YOU KILL HER!?" Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs. But her threatening shouts did nothing but amuse the man,

"Oh shooting star, I wouldn't dream of it" Bill smiled. Mabel tried to run forward, but our hands held together held her back. "That's what I thought"

"Can you go now?" I asked.

"What? I thought you wanted your friend back?" Bill said.

"We do. But you're not going to give her back. I know it" I said.

"Are you calling my a liar?" Bill asked.

"What else would we call you?" Mabel asked.

"So you think I killed her huh?" Bill asked.

"That, or you're continuous torturing her" I said.

"Want me to prove it?" Bill asked.

"How are you gonna do that?" Mabel asked.

"I have my ways" and that's when he snapped his fingers.


	12. Petty Disputes

***Silver***

I was having a perfect dream. I mean, an awesome one, nothing could go wrong. And as always it did. I was suddenly teleported in a gray sky. Not so bad right? Wrong. I immediately started descending, I had no choice but to flail my arms and legs. Seconds away from smashing into the ground face first, I stopped. I opened my eyes, looking at my hands, and the rest of myself I was surrounded in a blue type of energy that kept me floating, like Bill.

Oh great.

"What are you dragging me into now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just trying to prove a point" He said, and right in front of me stood Mabel and Dipper.

"Oh hey guys" I said.

"Y-You're ok?" Dipper stuttered. "But I thought-"

"Point proven" Bill said, "Told ya pine tree, wouldn't dream of it"

"Is this another one of your petty disputes?" I asked.

"What else would it be" Bill said. I rolled my eyes, looking at Dipper who was still trying to process that I was perfectly fine.

"T-That's impossible" Dipper said. I shrugged,

"It's really not" I said. "Can I go back to my dream now?" I glanced at Bill.

"Nope. I want you to listen to our 'petty dispute"" Bill smirked.

"You're such an ass"


	13. Men and their petty arguments

I sighed. He knew I hated this, I guess my annoyance to things amused him.

"Has he done anything to you?" Mabel asked.

"I really don't want to get into this..." I sighed, "But looks like I have to. Answers no by the way." Dipper once again stood in shock.

"There actually was one thing" I smiled.

"I did that because of your actions. It's not like I wanted too." Bill said. I sighed,

"Point taken. So that answer still stands, no." I said.

"I don't get it!" Dipper yelled.

"You're thinking to far into it" I said. "Just think of it as-"

"Nothing." Bill said. I rolled my eyes,

"What he said." I muttered. Dipper seemed confused,

"Really?" Bill said. "Pine tree, that's stupid"

"Did he, brain wash you?!" Dipper asked.

"Dipper" I said annoyed. "For the last time, I'm fine!"

"Then why are you so, ok with him, huh!?" Dipper demanded.

"I think he's starting to bore me" I smirked.

"Should've explained that earlier..." Bill muttered.

"Alright, exclude me from this conversation" I yawned.

"You're right, this is really petty" Mabel said.

"Men and their arguments these days" I said, shaking my head.

"Alright, think we're done here" Bill stated.

"Why?" I asked.

An that's when I woke up.


	14. Energy Drain

I groaned, falling back into bed, as the sun shined in through the window. I pulled the blankets over my head, trying to block the sun. That's when the door squeaked open. Then blankets flew off of the bed and I groaned again.

"Rise and shine" Bill said.

"Is there another option?" I asked.

"No." He replied. I sat up,

"Come on." I begged,

"Ugh, fine." Bill groaned, throwing the blankets at me. "Five more minutes"

"Ten." I argued.

"Fifth-teen" Bill said,

"Eight." I replied, thinking he said a lower number. "Darn!" Bill laughed,

"It's so easy to trick you" He stated.

"What's the point anymore" I said, getting up from bed. I walked out, slouching while I walked down the hall.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Bill said.

"I'm just tired" I said, rubbing my eyes, then yawning. "Enduring a petty dispute really takes the life outta you"

"It's probably mostly my fault." Bill said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Using my powers on you drains your energy." Bill stated. I shrugged, walking down the stairs,

"No big deal" I yawned. I took a right and went to sit on the chair. Bill sat next to me and put his arm around me and to the edge of the chair. I rubbed my eyes again, and yawned.

I felt my vision getting a bit blurry.

"How much energy... -"

Then I passed out leaning against Bill.


	15. Decisions

***Bill***

"Not a-" I looked over, "North star?" She was out cold, I guess I drained more energy then I originally thought. She leaned against me, breathing heavily and slowly. I switched the TV on, and turned on the only interesting things on. The news. All those shows were unappealing to me, they were stupid.

There was a report on that a man named Gideon just got out of prison.

Gideon.

I hated that kid, he was such a pain. He probably wasn't even going to help me anyways. All he cared about was the journals and shooting star. I think they dated once, but who am I to get into that.

But, if I were to share my opinion, I would say it's weird. A little annoying kid like that, dating a taller, decently mature girl like shooting star herself, the mix of personalities didn't add up to a formidable relationship.

North star, dug her face harder into my shoulder. She clenched her fists, and showed signs of pain. I sat there, staring at her.

She opened her eyes wide, and quickly sat up.

"NO!" she screamed, holding her head and groaning.

"Hey you alright? I asked, holding her back. She rubbed her eyes and coughed,

She stared at the TV screen, it showed a large robotic dinosaur. A T-rex in fact and it rampaged through town, chasing a golf cart. The camera zoomed in on it.

"No!" North star yelled. "no..." she shoved her head in her hands.

I stood up, I took a deep breath. I knew if I helped her do this she wouldn't come back in the house with me when I entered the next time; but at this point, I had to.

"Come on" I said, she looked at me with a blank expression.

"Let's go help them"


	16. The Truth

***Silver***

I was overly excited, but I had to go quickly. We ran out the door, Bill grabbed my waist, and flew me above the trees.

"So, why'd you wake up screaming?" He asked.

"I had a dream, about Mabel and Dipper getting attack by a giant dinosaur" I said;

"Not a dream, but a vision" Bill said, "Someone was letting you know something was happening"

I nodded in understanding and I knew who gave me the vision. That's when we reached town, and the robot ran over all the trees and buildings still chasing the golf cart.

"We gotta do something" I said.

"I'm doing something, you're gonna get yourself killed." Bill said.

"Why do you want to save them, I thought-" Bill then set my down in a tree nearby. "But-"

Then he flew off towards the action. I saw everything, Bill constantly blasted the creature with blue flames. But it seemed to do nothing, then the creation spoke.

"Well lookie who we have here." The voice rang in my head.

"Gideon...!" I growled to myself.

"I had a feelin you might stop by" The dinosaur spoke. Whacking Bill with it's tail, he flew back, half way across town making a giant cloud of dust.

I had to do something, I wanted to woop his ass into place. That's when the golf cart flew right past the tree I was on. Then that's when I got the idea. The robot came charging through right past the tree. That's when I jumped through the glass window into the skull.

Gideon stood there in his suit controlling the whole thing.

"So, we finally meet" Gideon smiled. "I was wondering why you weren't with Mabel and Dipper. Looks like you've made some new friends." I ran, and slammed him in the face. He fell out of the seat, and up against the wall knocking himself out. I sat on the chair and took control, I guided the thing past all the houses to the water fall. I got the robot to climb up the mountain, I pulled the stick back about to thrust it forward.

"You think this'll fix everything? Everyone will love you again, and everything will go back to normal?" Gideon asked. "No, it wont. You let go now, everything will be fine"

Then I took my hands off the stick.


	17. Clueless

Then I forced my hands on the stick and slammed it forward. The dinosaur ran, off the cliff, and started descending down the water fall. I tumbled everywhere over the room.

Gideon got a hold of my shirt, and beat me almost to near death. He punched me and smacked me. Gideon left me to die, and jumped out the window. The robot crashed into the ground, it made a giant cloud of dust, that flew up into the air.

The impact was so hard there was also an explosion, the robot exploded, pieces everywhere. Smoke and dust filled in the closed in area of the skull. I couldn't breathe of move. I constantly coughed and dragged myself to the edge of the skull. My hand hung outside of it, then I felt a cold hand grab it.

I was dragged out of it, but then the person carrying me, dropped to the ground as well. I slightly opened my eyes, and there laid Bill in the dust and smoke. He smiled and me, then I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up everything was white, and a mask was on my mouth, and I constantly breathed through it. Clean fresh air entered my lungs, as a heart monitor beeped constantly next to me. Two bracelets held to my wrists, with wire coming out of them. A tube put some type of liquid into me.

I looked around to see no one there. I rested my head in the pillow and that's when the door opened. My vision was still a bit blurry, but I could make out who was who.

"Just give her time" A voice stated.

"Right" a voiced replied, it was Brine's voice. Dipper, Mabel, Meadow, Talon, and Waddles came to the side of the bed. Meadow put her paw up and the bed, and I put my hand on it. She replied by licking my hand. I slightly smiled. Then I suddenly remembered everything,

"W-Where is...B-"

"I think he went back to his place, but we'll go get his if it makes you feel better" Mabel said. I nodded, "Dipper. Meadow. Let's go, Talon, stay here with Brine, we won't be long"

Talon nodded and I fell asleep again.


	18. Disconnected

***Meadow***

We had no idea where this guy was, and now Silver was asleep unable to tell us. But I thought back to when we found her, he must've been like five, maybe 3 feet away. That's when I got the idea, and ran out the door, with Mabel and Dipper close behind.

We got to the cite about ten minutes later. Everything was still there, as the construction crew started it clean it up. I sniffed around till I caught something that lead in the opposite direction of town. That's when I sprinted down there, sniffing the ground, avoiding all the trees and everything. But then, I skidded to a halt. We were here.

The house itself was decent looking, it showed signs of being painted yellow. I went up, and push the door opened with my nose. The house was empty and dark. A staircase lead upstairs, and split the house into two sides.

"Hello?" I yelled, as my voice echoed.

"Anybody there?" Dipper echoed. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows at the top of the stairs, It obviously was an animal of some sort, and there was only one animal here.

"Long time, no see" He said.

"Pleasure's all mine, Tri." I said. Tri then came out of the darkness, revealing himself.

"So, what do you want?" He asked.

"Why do you think we're here? It's because of Bill, we need to talk to him" Dipper said.

"Sorry, but you can't right now." Tri said.

"What why not!?" Mabel asked.

"That's none of your concern" Tri said.

"Go wait outside a sec, guys" I said, looking over at Mabel and Dipper, they sighed, walking out, and closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, I started up the conversation.

"So, how bad?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Tri asked.

"I know what happened to him. He's hurt, how bad?" I asked.

"Pretty bad." Tri said, walking down the stairs, and meeting me at the bottom.

"What about your petty companion." Tri asked.

"She's in the hospital" I said. "But she'll be fine in a week"

"Same here" Tri said.

"So, why not have them meet?" I asked.

"Does Brine know about this yet?" Tri asked.

"No..." I said. "But It'll be fine"

"Let's say, fountain. 12:30?" Tri asked.

"See you there" I said, walking out of the house.


	19. In Your Arms

***Silver***

The hospital was so, boring. All I could do was sit there. I was perfectly fine, but no. Looks like I'm not!

The doctors almost figured out my secret as well. Oh, you have two long bones growing out of your back with bones connected to that. I came up with a stupid, but smart excuse.

"It's genetic" At first they didn't believe me, but then Brine came in and clarified everything.

But I thought back to earlier this week. Dipper, Mabel, and Meadow came back, they told me Bill couldn't do anything. He was stuck in bed, unable to move. I shrugged it off, and fell asleep again.

But, now being alone I had a chance to think about the last week of my life.

I really didn't get how Bill changed so quickly. I mean, it felt so weird. He hated my like 2 weeks ago. And now, "I'm gonna save your life." Everything thing changed when I told him about my dead parents. I guessed he went through the same thing. But who am I to get into that.

Then I ignored my thoughts, turned over, and started sleeping again. I felt different when I woke up, I wasn't in the hospital bed anymore. My eyes slowly opened, as I felt strong arms, hold me. I realized it was Brine.

"W-What's going on" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"We're going home" He said.

"Did they-"

"You really think I would steal you out of a hospital?" Brine asked.

"Maybe..." I said. He laughed,

"Whatever" He said. I fell asleep again, once again breathing heavily and slowly.

When I woke up again, I could tell I was in bed. But paws constantly pushed against my chest. I slightly opened my eyes and realized it was Meadow.

"What" I groaned.

"Get up, I need to take you somewhere" Meadow said.

"Why" I groaned, sitting up looking at the clock, it was 12:15. "What the heck!"

"Please" Meadow begged.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. I got up, slipped on my sweat shirt, and walked out with her. We walked for about 10 minutes, then we arrived at a house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Tri and I agreed that when you two healed, we'd have you meet up. But Tri said to come here instead, looks like Bill isn't fully recovered yet"

I shrugged, following her inside.


	20. Final

I walked in behind Meadow, and we shut the door behind us. Tri was at the top of the steps, Meadow walked up the stairs beside me, and we went to a room. It was slightly cracked open, I looked in and Bill sat on his bed, looking out the window. He had a white shirt on, his usual black pants on, he had bandages on his arms, and his eye patch was still on. I looked at Tri,

"He's worried." Tri whispered.

"About what?" I whispered back.

"Would you believe me if I said it was you?" Tri asked. I sighed, and walked in. I shut the door still leaving it cracked open. I walked in, but he sat silently. I walked around the bed and came in front of him.

"Hey you-" I didn't even finish my sentence, he just grabbed me. I opened my eyes, he was...hugging me? This was, really, really awkward.

"Well, this is new..." I said aloud. He let go, and brushed himself off.

"I suppose that was really weird..." Bill stated. I shrugged,

"Who cares?" I said, sitting on the bed. He sat next to me, and sighed. "Thanks." He looked at me, and nodded

"No problem kid" he replied. I sighed,

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know" Bill replied. I fell back on the bed and sighed again,

"What to do, what to do." I said.

"I know" A voce said, I sat up, and Brine floated by the window, his arms hung on the window.

"How about you explain, what's going on right here?" He asked, using hand motions.

"Do I have to answer?" I asked.

"Yes" Brine said. "Yes you do"

* * *

**That's all folks. I hope everyone thought it was good, I'm making another sequel to this called, "Life with Demons" soundes weird , but It's going to be good.**


End file.
